


Scenario 18 – Something Not In Your Eyes

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [18]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntzbergers are very traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 18 – Something Not In Your Eyes

Logan knew how his family felt about choosing one’s significant others. He didn’t really care for it, didn’t quite, you know, believe in the whole destiny, one true love kind of thing, but he supposed he was glared into submission and came to at least respect it, with a great degree of skepticism even after a lifetime of being bored and disgusted by his parents’ doting relationship.

Then Honor met Josh and– Honor, high strung, sharp smart, witty and beautiful Honor took one look at boring as hell Josh and that was it, she was dead gone, and Logan was left wondering... Maybe it was true.

When he met Rory Gilmore, he knew that wasn’t it. It wasn’t destiny, it wasn’t a feeling like his life suddenly had some deeper meaning that it had never even had the chance of having before, as Mitchum waxed drunkenly sometimes, nor had his whole world shifted to make sure Rory knew she was the only person in the world that mattered to him, as Honor said happened with her and Josh. No, when he met Rory, Ace, it was– It was pure attraction. She was gorgeous angry and self righteous and such a fucking goodie–goodie he could barely restrain from wanting to taint her.

After their first time together, after he’d tainted her a little, he wondered why he felt so close to her, why he wanted to be with her all the time, and if this was akin to what his dad and sister talked about. Even his grandfather had talked about ‘it’ like a life altering moment he would never forget – and he could recall every second of his first meeting with Rory, both alone in a hallway, her so mad at him and him a little drunk from the night before. Maybe this was ‘it’, just different.

She came back from a trip to her hometown and proceeded to break things off with him, and he felt his heart leap and scream and he almost couldn’t hold back from throwing himself on the floor and begging her not to do it, for her to think further on it because he wasn’t about to let her go. He managed to talk his way through getting her to agree to a serious, monogamous relationship. She was his girlfriend, he was her boyfriend and–

His life didn’t feel utterly different. His world was still turning as it always had, he still looked at other girls and desired them just as before, and he didn’t want to cry when Ace wasn’t around. He was still Logan Huntzberger, not LoganandRory like HonorandJosh and MitchumandShira.

Ace was a wonderful girl and he might just be falling in love for the first time in his life, but she wasn’t ‘it’ for him.

Honor picked up on it immediately after he announced Ace was his girlfriend when she came over to tell him about Josh finally proposing, and how the family was having a little dinner to celebrate. She hid it really well, but he knew her every thought, and he barely winced at the look she sent him on her way out of her dorm. Yeah, he was seriously dating a girl who wasn’t ‘it’, so what? He wouldn’t let his sister judge him so harshly for it.

The moment he stepped into the Huntzberger home with Rory, he knew the night was going to be a difficult one. MitchumandShira had their game face on, and even HonorandJosh looked solemnly at them. His grandfather Eli looked irritated, and it was a departure from his usual complacent expression.

“So! This is the girlfriend!” – Shira exclaimed, smiling ever so sweetly, one hand clutching a martini glass while the other was held gently by Mitchum.

“This is the girlfriend, yes. Rory Gilmore”

“Rory Gilmore” – Shira repeated, sighing dramatically – “Such a lovely girl! Isn’t she lovely, Mitchum darling?”

“Yes she is, my love” – he replied with a smile – “You are the first girl Logan has ever brought home, you know” – he told Ace, who startled and smiled faintly.

“Really. Well, I feel... Honored, then, I guess”

“You should” – Eli interrupted – “For Logan to bring home someone like you is just–”

“Granddad” – Logan snapped.

“Well, excuse me for not being happy about this little union”

“Union?” – Ace whispered incredulously.

“Oh, or are you dating casually? I know how you kids work these days” – Eli huffed – “No sentiment! No thoughts to the future!” – MitchumandShira nodded along.

“You know what?” – Logan started – “It is casual, we’re not planning on getting married next year or anything!”

“Then the year after that? What is the point of committing to a relationship if the goal is not to get married?!” – Eli bellowed.

“I can’t believe this! We’ve talked about this! You guys have all been lucky, so lucky, in love, and I haven’t! I haven’t been able to find, you know, my ‘it’ like you have, but so what?! I want to find someone to love just as well, and I found Rory! I may not love her just yet, but I care about her!”

“And that’s all well and fine, Logan, son” – Shira said softly – “But that is not the way we do things in this family and you know it, son. We do things differently than most of the world, and it has always worked out perfectly well for us, so why change things?”

“Maybe because I don’t buy into this bullshit!”

“Logan!” – Mitchum cried angrily – “You will have the courtesy NOT to speak to your mother that way”

“Sorry, mom” – he mumbled back – “But I don’t. I’ve no proof that this is for me. Even Honor was younger than me when she found Josh, and I– I’ve been out there, I’ve met people, just like you told me to, and I still have not been able to find ‘it’, so yeah, I will date casually, and I will care for Rory for as long as we are together”

When he at last looked at Rory, he was surprised to see her hurt expression. Okay, maybe he went a little too far, maybe he said some confusing and even shitty things. Fuck. Fuck damnit.

“I’m sorry, Ace, I–”

“Don’t apologize, Logan, I get it. Well, I don’t really, I think you guys are talking about something that I really don’t understand, or am not meant to understand, anyway, and it’s– It’s fine, really”

“I think she understands the situation better than you do, Logan” – Mitchum stated plainly – “Or she would, were we to explain, although, I’m sorry to say, Miss Gilmore, but it’s a strictly Huntzberger subject and we can’t really discuss it with outsiders”

“Yeah, I understand” – she smiled tightly and turned to Logan – “I don’t feel very well, can you drive me back? I’m sorry I can’t stay for dinner, but I–” – Eli raised a hand.

“It’s alright child, and we appreciate your consideration. You seem like a lovely young woman, and it’s a shame you are and cannot be quite right for Logan, but such is life. We do not choose certain things, and must accept them as they come”

“Yes... I– It was nice to meet you all” – she said, painfully polite even as Logan could tell her heart was breaking.

“C’mon, Ace, let’s go”

Their drive was completely silent, even the radio was turned off. Near Yale, Rory started to cry, and Logan said nothing. There was nothing he could say, because his grandfather was right, it was a Huntzberger thing, and he couldn’t possibly even begin to tell her about what it was all about, she wouldn’t believe him, and it would make no sense to her – even to him it was a foreign concept.

“I would still like to be your boyfriend, if you want me to be” – he said softly as he parked. The girl sniffed.

“I think we should take a little break, actually”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Your family is clearly passionate about– You know, whatever it is that you were talking about, and I obviously don’t fit whatever standard they have for your future wife”

“You don’t, but that doesn’t have to matter, does it?”

“Except that it does”

“It doesn’t have to” – he insisted.

“I guess it wouldn’t have worked out anyway”

“What? Why do you say that?” – she gave him a watery smile.

“I’m still waiting for my ‘him’ too”

“You– What?”

“It’s a Hayden thing. Maybe it’s like your family thing, but–” – she shook her head – “It doesn’t matter. I guess I was expecting too much out of this, us. Thank you for everything, Logan, but I don’t think this is going to work out after all” – she quickly got out of the car and rushed back to her dorm and into the darkness.

“Damnit!” – he yelled, slamming the steering wheel several times.

“Wow, you really need to chill” – a throaty, sexy voice said, and he looked up to find a blond girl walking up to him, arm in arm with a shorter brunette.

“Who are you?” – he asked breathlessly, feeling like someone had reached inside him and was trying to pull his heart out as he looked between the girls dazedly.

“I’m Louise and this is Madeline. Was that Rory Gilmore you were dumping just now?”

“She dumped me, actually, but that doesn’t matter”

Who would’ve thought. It just figured Logan would manage to get a girlfriend and get dumped on the same day he finds his ‘it’ in a dark Yale parking lot.

And, true to nature, he had two ‘it’. Such is Logan Huntzberger’s life.

Ha, his family could suck it! He was LouiseLoganMadeline!


End file.
